


Soulmates

by limamelon



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limamelon/pseuds/limamelon
Summary: “Do you think we’re soulmates?”“Hmm?” Kido glanced over to her side where Kano was lying comfortably next to her. “Where is that coming from so suddenly? You’re creeping me out.”





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble~ Like I always say, sorry for any mistakes, English isn’t my first language.

“Do you think we’re soulmates?”

“Hmm?” Kido glanced over to her side where Kano was lying comfortably next to her. “Where is that coming from so suddenly? You’re creeping me out,” she raised an eyebrow at him, kind of curious about it though that wasn’t something she would admit out loud.

But her words didn’t erase the silly grin on his face. He turned to lie on his side, propping his head up with his arm as the other hand reached over for Kido’s.

“I mean it, Tsubomi!” His smile turned softer as he saw Kido frowning incredibly at him, intertwining their fingers together as he spoke again. “How many times have we met and fallen in love?”

“One,” she rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t be an idiot, we don’t remember the other uh- timelines or whatever,” she huffed with a blush creeping onto her cheeks. 

Some of them, herself included, had had short flashbacks about what they guessed were another timelines they had gone through, according to Shintaro’s power, but that didn’t mean they could know with details whatever happened in those, it was absurd.

“Maybe, but we know someone who does,” Kano said as he moved to sit up. “Shintaro-kun could actually be useful for once!” He joked as he grinned down at Kido.

“Don’t you dare!” She warned, frowning at him once again. “To ask him that is already creepy, but if he knew about it, that’d be even creepier and perverted.” Even though she was serious about it, Kano couldn’t help but laugh. What she said was true though, Shintaro couldn’t possibly know how they felt about each other in those timelines unless they explicitly stated they were together.

Kano didn’t complain as Kido tugged him back down and even scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and snuggling into her, his face buried against her neck.

“Fine, fine~” He sighed contently, staying close to her while her hand went up to his soft hair to pet him.

“Idiot…” She smiled as she looked at him, staying still for a while, just enjoying the moment. “But… I think we are.”

“Hmm…?” Kano glanced up at her then, not moving away.

“… Soulmates.” She answered with a pout, her cheeks turning pink once again.

Kano’s lips curled with a smile, a genuine one, as his own cheeks began to match hers in color, happy to hear that coming from her.

“Heh, I knew it! And of course you’d agree, after all Tsubomi loves this kind of romantic love stories with happy endings~!” He teased, making her face gain a deeper color.

“S-shut up! You’re ruining the moment!” She pushed his face away from her then because she was now embarrassed for saying so, but he only laughed and smiled happily.

It didn’t matter whether they were soulmates or not, they loved each other and even after everything they went through they knew they could count on each other, always, so what else could he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
